Karato's Birthday
by Kaze Ishikawa
Summary: I suppose you could call this a sequel to my "12th Gundam Fight" story... Karato's birthday is coming up, and a very unlikely person helps Akino out with her gift-hunting...


"Subject A!" A large white screen was placed in front of a flabbergasted young woman as a Lieutenant pointed to "Subject A": A picture of Major Urube Ishikawa.  
  
"Repeat after me: Tall, dark, muscular, and one sexy man!" exclaimed Leiko Shinohara, Lieutenant in the Neo-Japan army.  
  
"Leiko, I don't have time for this," sighed another member of the Neo- Japan army, Akino.  
  
"Subject B!" A photo of Commissioner Karato showed up as Leiko pointed to it with her baton, "Repeat after me: Old, bald, fat, and cranky!" Leiko stood in between two of the pictures and gestured to Akino.  
  
"Old, bald, fat, and cranky versus tall, dark, muscular, and sexy: who would win?"  
  
"What is the point of all this?" asked Akino as she stood up from her desk.  
  
"Because I want to ask you something, Akino. WHY are you working under Karato? Do you realize how much better it would be if you worked under Mr. Urube?" Leiko gripped Akino's shoulder and the latter rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I seriously came here to get your opinion on something," said Akino, "What do you think Commissioner Karato would want for his birthday?" Leiko did a double-take in response.  
  
"It's Karato's birthday soon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are actually PLANNING for it?!"  
  
"Of course! He's such a sweet man once you get to know him," smiled Akino. Leiko's face turned an odd shade of green and she had to swallow the bile rising in her throat.  
  
"Akino? I should inform you that my respect for you has lowered. A lot." Leiko nodded before walking off, leaving Akino to her thoughts. She sat down on the desk and said, "What is with that girl?"  
  
"No one really knows," replied Professor Mikamura as he walked in.  
  
"Hello, Professor," said Akino as she smiled weakly.  
  
"I take it you're worried about Karato's birthday?" Mikamura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I am, I want it to be special, so he know that I appreciate working under him," replied Akino.  
  
"I cannot help you there- but perhaps the one who can help you the most, actually likes him the least." Mikamura trailed off.  
  
"I already asked Leiko," mumbled Akino.  
  
"You just ruined the mysticism of that line," said Mikamura, his eyes shining with a bit of sarcasm (something that Akino had never seen before), "What I meant is that maybe you should talk to the Major, he might know what to do. As for myself, I have some work to do. my daughter, Rain, lost contact with Domon Kasshu in Russia."  
  
"Good luck, Professor," said Akino as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
******************** "You came here to ask for an opinion on a birthday gift?" At this question, Akino nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"I really think that he deserves it, after all he's done for the military!" chirped Akino.  
  
"I see," said Urube (as he tried to tune out the sound of Leiko gagging in the background), "Well, it would do all of us a lot of good if Domon started to take this Gundam Fight seriously, but I doubt that anyone could accomplish that miracle."  
  
"Anything other than that, then?" asked Akino, her voice filled with hope.  
  
"I don't see why you're talking to me about this." Urube trailed off as he looked out at space.  
  
"Because you know Commissioner Karato better than anyone else! I know that you may not like hearing that, but it's the truth!" exclaimed Akino.  
  
"Excuse me for ruining this 'special' moment," said Leiko as she popped up from behind Urube's desk (it's magic, don't question it), "But maybe you should just get him a puppy? God knows he needs some love in his life.  
  
"A dog? I suppose that would work, but." Akino looked away.  
  
"Listen, I'll give you the money to pay for it, anything to keep Karato off Mr. Urube's back," laughed Leiko as she handed Akino a fistful of money, "Anyway, I'm sure that he'd be happy to go with you himself!"  
  
"Leiko, I never said that."  
  
"After all, he hasn't taken his lunch break yet, it could be like a picnic! Oh! That would be so cute!" Leiko clasped her hands dreamily while Urube glared at her icily. Leiko's black eyes trailed to him and she blinked, "What did I do?"  
  
LATER. Akino and Leiko were talking excitedly in the backseat while Urube (unwillingly) drove to the local pound.  
  
'How did I get into this mess?' he thought, a large sweatdrop forming over his head.  
  
"Maybe a Pomeranian?" asked Akino.  
  
"Nah, let's go for a Welsh corgi!" exclaimed Leiko, "We could name him Ein!"  
  
"I don't think so. what about a Doberman?" replied Akino.  
  
"I got it! A miniature schnauzer!" Leiko giggled happily.  
  
"How about you two just see what's there?" mumbled Urube, trying to act as cool and calm as he could muster. even his acting skills had limits.  
  
******************** "They're all so adorable!" cooed Leiko as the three of them walked into a fenced area where the adoptable dogs played, "I don't think I can choose. oh, having a puppy would be just like having a child, right Mr. Urube?" Leiko looked up at Urube with sparkly I-want-to-have-your-baby eyes while the Major looked in the other direction, not noticing. Akino was scratching a few of the smaller puppies when she suddenly heard a high- pitched growl, followed by Urube muttering to himself.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I preferred cats," said Urube as he looked down at the miniature poodle biting his pants' leg.  
  
"I think that dog and Karato would have a mutual bonding," chuckled Leiko as Akino picked up the small poodle, which now had a piece of green cloth hanging out of her mouth.  
  
********************** "Surprise! Happy birthday Commissioner Karato!" exclaimed Akino as she turned on the lights in Karato's office. Karato stood stunned in the doorway, before he blushed slightly. Even Leiko had a smile on her face as Karato walked in. Poor Urube, though, was forced to wear a silly birthday hat, and he unenthusiastically sighed, "Whoop-de-do." Akino picked up the shivering package and handed it to Karato.  
  
"This is from all of us, a thank you for helping us out so many times," said Akino as Karato hesitantly opened it. An overjoyed poodle licked him in the nose, and Karato blinked.  
  
"What is this?" he asked as he patted the poodle on the head, "Was this your idea, Akino?"  
  
"I couldn't have done it without Leiko and Major Urube's help," said Akino. Karato turned to Urube, his eyes widening.  
  
"You too, Urube?" As the Major nodded tiredly, Karato embraced Urube in a tight bear hug.  
  
"What the?!" exclaimed Leiko, her eyes ablaze with jealousy. She soon calmed down, though, and cried out, "Group hug!" As Akino and Leiko joined in the bear hug, Akino gently pecked Karato on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Karato." 


End file.
